Menatap Langit
by wisecchi
Summary: Bumi tempatku berpijak, langit tempatnya menaungi. Sinarnya hangatkanku, cahayanya angan-anganku. Aku, si bunga matahari dan dia, si matahari. Kami terbatasi oleh langit./For SON/warnings inside. enjoy


**Menatap Langit**

**...**

**_Characters belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warnings**_: AU._ Typo_(s), _maybe_?

_For_ **SON** a.k.a. _**Save Our Nature Event**!_

_Nickname at group_:_** Black** **Cat** _& _**Sunflower**_!_  
_

**.**

**.**

Bunga matahari adalah bunga terbahagia di dunia. Kehangatan hati, keindahan jiwa, dan kesetiaan. Matahari adalah mimpinya, langit adalah batasan. Tak terjangkau tak tergapai, hanya terpukau dalam buai. Ia hanyalah setangkai bunga matahari yang tak berdaya, sendiri dalam sepi angan-angan belaka. Menatap langit adalah keahliannya, meskipun pahit kenyataannya.

Bunga matahari yang malang.

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak mau minum obat!" Ino menepiskan tangan yang mengangsurkan obat-obatan itu padanya. Puluhan butir obat berjatuhan, berserakan di lantai. Muak, ia muak minum obat terus-menerus tapi tak kunjung sembuh. Ia hanya memandangi dengan seksama butir-butir obat yang ia jatuhkan tadi dipungut satu-persatu oleh suster. Ia mendengus.

"Kalau tidak minum obat mana bisa sembuh."

Sesosok kepala dengan rambut coklat jabrik menyembul dari balik jendela, membuat Ino mengumpat secara tak sengaja. Ia memaki-maki seseorang yang 'mengguruinya' tadi dengan berbagai sumpah serapah, tapi makian 'anjing sialan' yang paling sering terdengar. "Kiba! Dasar Anjing Sialan!" Bantalnya ia layangkan ke arah jendela, dengan harap dapat menghantam sosok tadi.

Kiba—pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik dan tato segitiga merah di pipi—menghindar kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang lebih mirip cengiran. "Ino sedang sakit tapi tetap kuat, yah."

Sekonyong-konyong warna di wajah Ino berubah pucat. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, ruangan serasa berputar-putar dalam pandangannya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungnya perlahan. Tak perlu menebak pun ia tahu kalau itu adalah darah. Setelah itu semua terasa gelap. Ia hanya dapat mendengar suara Kiba dan suster memanggil-manggil namanya. Dan panggilan itu semakin samar saat dirinya terjerembab jatuh kembali ke ranjangnya.

.

.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Kesadarannya kembali, tapi ia enggan untuk bangkit. Ia tetap berbaring, lurus. Kaku. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada langit-langit ruangan yang putih. Ruangan itu temaram, lampu sudah dimatikan. _Sudah_ _malam_ _lagi_? tanya Ino dalam hati. Tapi ia tak peduli. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya di sini, di rumah sakit, sebagai seorang pasien yang mengidap kanker. Beberapa saat kemudian ia baru sadar kalau tangan kanannya terasa hangat. Ia tak perlu berbalik untuk tahu siapa yang sedang menggenggam tangannya, ia sudah tahu. Pasti pemuda itu lagi, Kiba. Dan benar dugaan Ino ketika pemuda itu bergumam dalam tidur dan memanggil namanya. Kiba—si biang kerusuhan—entah sudah berapa kali menyelinap ke kamarnya saat malam tiba, dan tertidur sambil memegang tangannya. Ia sendiri sudah lelah mengusir pemuda itu, maka ia biarkan saja. Kiba terlalu keras kepala, sementara Ino tak boleh terlalu emosi. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini tak memungkinkannya untuk emosi berlebihan, atau ia akan pingsan lagi seperti tadi siang.

Ia, Yamanaka Ino, sudah 5 tahun lebih tak pernah absen dari rumah sakit sejak ia divonis mengidap kanker darah,_ Leukemia_. Dalam kasusnya adalah CML (_Chronic Myeloid Leukemia_, tingkatan keempat) dimana penyakitnya sudah dalam stadium kronis. _Leukemia_ adalah jenis kanker yang mempengaruhi sumsum tulang dan jaringan getah bening, dimana sumsum tulang menghasilkan sel-sel darah putih abnormal melebihi sel darah merah. Dalam kasus Ino ini, kerusakan organ dalam membuat klasifikasi penyakitnya menjadi kronis. Sudah 5 tahun juga ia menjalani kemoterapi oral dengan obat-obatan sitostatika, di antaranya_ hydrea_, _myleran_, _allopurinol_, dan _gleevec_ (semuanya adalah obat untuk penderita _Leukemia_, dan _gleevec_-lah yang paling mahal). Kadar leukositnya (sel darah putih) juga sering melonjak terlampau tinggi di atas 500.000 (dimana untuk yang normal antara 30.000 sampai 40.000).

Ino adalah seorang anak tunggal, dan juga seorang piatu, tidak memiliki ibu lagi. Ibunya meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkannya, dan ayahnya menjadi orangtua tunggal baginya. Ayahnya adalah seorang insinyur dan bekerja di KEP (Konoha_ Electric Power_), PLTN paling besar yang menunjang pasokan listrik seluruh Konoha. Kejadian naas itu terjadi saat gempa berkekuatan 8,9 SR mengguncang di lepas pantai timur laut Konoha jam 2 siang lebih 45 menit, Ino yang panik sekolahnya runtuh berlari tanpa henti menuju tempat kerja ayahnya. Ia nekat menerobos masuk saat dihalangi meskipun telah diingatkan bahwa bahaya kebakaran pada reaktor nuklir nomor satu, dan saat jaraknya tak jauh dari posisi ayahnya yang berada di area reaktor, guncangan susulan menyebabkan beberapa reaktor cadangan lainnya meledak tepat beberapa meter di depannya. Begitu menjalani pemeriksaan, pihak rumah sakit mengatakan jika dirinya terkontaminasi radioaktif. Ia bukan satu-satunya yang mengalami hal mengerikan tersebut, masih ada korban-korban lainnya. Dampak dari gempa mendadak itu telah melumpuhkan Konoha selama setahun ke depan, beberapa tahun kemudian Konoha mulai mengalami kemajuan pembenahan. Sementara Ino tidak seberuntung itu, ia terpaksa harus mendekam di rumah sakit setelah kejadian tersebut. Bahkan ia pernah tidak mendapatkan jasa medis kala kacaunya sistem pemerintahan pada awal-awal bencana tersebut. Toko bunga peninggalan keluarganya yang berada jauh dari pusat gempa dan tidak mengalami kerusakan parah pun terpaksa digadaikan demi membayar biaya perawatannya. Ayahnya pun telah kembali bekerja hanya untuk mempertahankannya agar tetap mendapatkan perawatan yang terbaik akibat radiasi yang dialaminya.

Ia melirik Kiba yang mendengkur, beralih pada tongkat penyangga di sisi ranjangnya. Ino teringat perjumpaan pertamanya dengan Kiba. Dua tahun yang lalu saat ia dipindahkan ke rumah sakit ini, Kiba tengah berlarian dengan satu kakinya yang patah mengejar anak-anak kecil lainnya di ruang bermain. Ia merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan yang disebabkan oleh pemuda itu, sampai sekarang pun masih tetap seperti itu. Kiba yang seumuran dengannya adalah korban gempa 5 tahun yang lalu, sama sepertinya. Kiba kehilangan kakak perempuan dan anjing peliharaannya, dia sendiri tertimpa reruntuhan rumahnya waktu itu dan mengalami patah tulang. Ino membencinya, ia membenci Kiba yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat sementara dirinya tak bisa berbuat banyak terhadap keadaan tubuhnya. Tidak ada donor sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok untuknya, terlebih lagi kerusakan organ ginjalnya masih mengharuskannya untuk menjalani prosedur cuci darah. Pada masa-masa awal perawatan, prosedur itu dilakukan setiap harinya, sekarang ia melakukannya setiap seminggu sekali. Jika terlambat beberapa jam saja tubuhnya akan sedikit membengkak, ia tersiksa. Sebetulnya Ino lebih membenci dirinya yang tidak berdaya, karena kondisi dirinyalah ia menjadi jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja tanpa henti. Terakhir kali bertemu sekitar sebulan yang lalu, ia dapat melihat betapa kurusnya ayahnya itu dan mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum setiap pertemuan mereka kemudian menangis jika ayahnya kembali pergi bekerja, lagi. Andai saja ia meninggal waktu itu, mungkin ayahnya tidak perlu bekerja sekeras ini. Mungkinkah itu?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ino tersentak, ia memukul kepala Kiba dan memberikan sebuah tatapan garang pada pemuda itu.

"Duh, tetap galak seperti biasanya," ringisnya. Kiba menelengkan kepala, melihat sebulir bening air mata tertahan di sudut mata Ino dan menghapusnya dengan jarinya. "Kau itu jelek jika mena—."

Ino tidak membiarkan Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, memukul-mukul pemuda bermata sewarna rambutnya itu dengan kepalan tangan lemahnya, mengusirnya keluar sambil mengancam akan memanggil suster untuk menyeretnya pergi. Kiba gelagapan meraih tongkat penyangganya dan melompat mundur, memberikan sebuah gerakan tidak jelas dengan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan keluar setelah kembali ditimpuki dengan bantal tepat di wajahnya sembari menggeram kecil. Setelah sosok Kiba menghilang dari jangkauan pandang Ino, Ino merebahkan diri untuk menenangkan sakit kepalanya dan memejamkan mata, memikirkan toko bunga tempatnya bertumbuh dan bunga matahari kesukaannya.

Ino tertidur tak lama kemudian dan bermimpi berlarian di sebuah padang bunga matahari di bawah langit cerah di musim panas.

**…**

"Hah?"

"Kenapa malah 'hah?'?"

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Maksudku… yang di kepalamu itu."

Kiba meraih puncak kepalanya. "Oh, ini. Tentu saja!" Ia memakai sebuah bando berbentuk telinga kucing berwarna hitam. Bukannya ia ingin ber-_cosplay_ atau apa, ia sengaja saja memakai benda ini karena selalu diteriaki sebagai 'anjing' oleh Ino, dan jika kata-kata itu terdengar olehnya ia selalu teringat dengan anjing peliharaannya yang telah ia anggap sebagai keluarga, Akamaru.

Kikikan menyelinap keluar dengan tidak sopannya dari bibir Ino, ia menahan tawa dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulut. Matanya memicing, pipinya menggembung. Ia tak tahan melihat penampakan Kiba kali ini, benar-benar edan. "Kau itu… _otaku_? _Pfft_…"

Pura-pura tersinggung, Kiba membalikkan diri, mengantongi biji bunga matahari yang dibelinya di toko bunga terdekat ke dalam kantongnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang masih kegelian karena tampangnya barusan. Rencananya berhasil, gadis itu memanggilnya dan kembali menanyakan niatannya semula. "Kan sudah kubilang, halaman belakang rumah sakit ini terlalu gersang," dustanya. Alasan sebenarnya ia mengajak Ino menanam bunga adalah agar gadis itu bisa sedikit ceria, ia heran melihat ekspresi Ino yang jarang berubah selama 2 tahun ini. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada bunga matahari yang warnanya memancarkan cahaya hidup dan semangat, mungkin seperti warna rambut gadis itu yang menangkap perhatiannya dulu hingga ia jatuh terjengkang saat bermain kejar-kejaran dengan pasien lain.

Setelah Ino menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan hari ini, Kiba mendorong kursi roda gadis itu menuju halaman belakang. Mereka melirik petak tanah di tengah halaman yang kaya akan sinar matahari dan Ino mulai memerintahkan Kiba untuk melakukan ini dan itu karena tak bisa bergerak bebas. Oleh karena itu, Kiba bersusah payah mengerjakan semuanya dimulai dari menggemburkan tanah asal-asalan, menanam beberapa biji bunga matahari dengan jarak semeter tiap biji, memupuknya kemudian menyiraminya dengan mulut komat-kamit menggerutu. Kiba diam-diam tersenyum melihat betapa antusiasnya Ino pada kegiatan kecil ini—tapi tidak untuknya—dan berharap suatu saat dapat melihat senyum tulus di wajah gadis itu. Semoga mekarnya bunga-bunga ini dapat memberikan secercah harapan itu padanya. Begitu selesai, Ino telah dijemput oleh suster karena sudah waktunya untuk meminum obat. Kiba mengekori mereka, tapi lagi-lagi diusir oleh Ino.

Kesempatan Kiba masih jauh sepertinya.

**...**

Beberapa hari setelah mereka menanam bunga, Kiba merasakan perubahan berarti pada kesediaan gadis itu untuk berbicara walaupun persentase dirinya untuk terusir tetap tidak berubah, tapi dari penjelasan dokter dan suster yang menangani Ino, Kiba mendapati lebih banyak respon positif. Terutama dari para suster yang selama ini selalu disusahkan dengan sikap defensif dan ketidakmauannya untuk meminum obat, sekarang Ino mulai mematuhi jadwal minum obatnya.

"Aku harus minum obat agar stamina tidak menurun, 'kan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kiba bodoh itu menangani bunga matahari itu sendirian. Menanam bunga matahari itu butuh perhatian ekstra."

Kiba juga lebih sering terlihat memakai bando bertelinga kucingnya yang bodoh itu, selain nyaman ternyata memang kesengajaannya itu terbukti berhasil, Ino jarang meneriakinya dengan kata-kata 'anjing' lagi. Dan jika isengnya kumat, ia terkadang bertingkah seperti seekor kucing yang manja sambil berkeliaran di bangsal anak-anak ini. Saat ia pulang ke rumah sajalah ia kembali bersikap normal, terutama di depan ibunya. Rumahnya berjarak tak jauh dari rumah sakit ini, ia sudah terbiasa berkeliaran di rumah sakit ini semenjak bencana 5 tahun lalu. Ia tidak melanjutkan sekolah karena merasa akan sia-sia saja terlebih kaki kanannya ini menghambat cita-citanya menjadi pemain sepak bola nasional. Dulu ia sering berlatih bermain sepak bola bersama Akamaru, sekarang ia tak lagi melakukannya. Hari-harinya habis untuk menemani pasien-pasien kecil di bangsal anak-anak, beberapa pasien tetap juga akrab dengannya. Tak jarang ia tidur di salah satu ranjang pasien yang kosong jika ia terlalu malas untuk pulang atau keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk pulang, misalnya saat hujan atau salju menumpuk.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras pada dirimu sendiri?" tanya Kiba pada suatu hari, ia sedang menyirami petak bunga di halaman belakang. Sudah kewajibannya menyirami bunga itu setiap hari. Ino tidak menjawabnya, maka ia melanjutkan, "Begitu galaknya kau sampai Konohamaru takut padamu. Lebih santailah."

"Tak perlu mengurusiku, Bodoh."

Gigi-gigi Kiba bergemerutuk, ia menahan diri untuk tidak menjadi si galak nomor 2. "Inoichi-_jisan_ jadi lebih mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Jangan membawa-bawa ayahku," ujar Ino, ia tak suka orang lain mengguruinya.

"Dengar, Ino. Aku tidak menyinggungmu." Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangan, ia bersyukur tengah membelakangi gadis itu, ia tidak berani melihat wajah Ino yang mungkin sedang merah padam karena marah. Hanya saja mulutnya seperti tidak dapat dikontrol. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika sikapmu itu terkadang keterlaluan. Aku kasihan pada ayahmu."

Memang benar dugaan Kiba, wajah Ino memerah karena amarah. Ia merasa didakwa. "Aku benci orang yang mencampuri urusan orang lain." Ia memutarbalikkan kursi rodanya, kembali masuk menuju rumah sakit melalui pintu belakang tanpa memedulikan pemuda itu sama sekali. Ia terlalu menilai tinggi pemuda itu beberapa hari ini, tapi ternyata dia sama saja dengan orang lain yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa pun terhadapnya. Ino kecewa.

Kiba kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menunduk dan merutuki diri, memukul mulutnya yang tak berguna kemudian jatuh terduduk di tanah. "Bodoh," rutuknya. Ia menengadah ke atas, memandang langit. Awan biru mendadak berubah hitam seolah turut menghakiminya, ia menyesal.

Hujan pertama di musim panas menenggelamkan segala asa sore itu, termasuk Inuzuka Kiba.

**…**

"Apa sebenarnya isi otakmu itu, _Baka_!"

Sekujur tubuh Kiba terasa sakit, ia tak mampu walau hanya sekadar untuk duduk di ranjang. Bahkan ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas akibat berkunang-kunang. "Masa kau tidak tahu isi otak? Selain cairan—"

"Bodoh!" Ino memukul lengan Kiba yang terbalut piyama berlengan panjang, terus begitu berkali-kali hingga ia lelah sendiri. "Bunga matahari itu bahkan belum tumbuh tapi kau sudah sok pahlawan!"

Kiba teringat akan kenekatannya kemarin sore, berdiri di bawah hujan untuk menaungi petak tanah letak bunga matahari yang ditanamnya dengan tubuhnya hingga hujan mereda. Tindakan bodoh, ia terserang flu dan terbaring di ranjang dengan tubuh panas dan kepala hendak meledak. Kenapa ia melakukan hal itu? "Habisnya aku tidak ingin mereka hancur begitu saja sebelum tumbuh, rasanya seperti melihat dirimu yang terhantam badai, begitu."

"Kau… menyamakanku dengan biji bunga matahari?" tanya Ino bingung.

Kiba mengangguk. "Kau yang sekarang ibaratnya hanya biji bunga matahari. Suatu saat nanti akan bertumbuh dan mekar dengan indah seperti bunga matahari, menjadi indah." Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu lancang mengatakan hal tadi, Ino memasang wajah tidak mengerti. "_Gomen_, _ne_. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

Ino melirik ke luar jendela rumah mungilnya Kiba, menatap sinar matahari siang yang terik. "Kurasa kau benar." Keterkejutan terlihat di mata Kiba yang setengah terpejam. "Aku tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa hidupku seperti ini. Aku merasa terhina dengan simpati dan rasa kasihan dari orang lain padaku. Aku egois, karena dirikulah ayahku lebih menderita dari sebelumnya. Dulu ayah adalah seorang yang ceria—begitu kata pamanku, tapi setelah ibu meninggal karenaku ayah berubah. Bahkan sejak lahir pun aku sudah menyusahkan ayah. Aku benar-benar anak tidak berguna." Ino berbalik memunggungi Kiba, menyembunyikan air mata yang perlahan mulai menggenang di sudut mata.

"Ayahmu menyayangimu, Ino." Kiba memegang pundak Ino dan membalikkannya perlahan. "Beliau mengatakan bahwa ia selalu bangga padamu, kalian saling menyayangi tapi tidak pernah membicarakannya dari hati ke hati. Aku akan sangat senang sekali jika kalian melakukannya, aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri." Ia gelagapan saat air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Ino tumpah ruah, panik. Buru-buru menarik gadis itu dan memeluknya, menenangkannya.

Kiba hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk gadis itu, demi masa depan yang masih tak terbaca.

**...**

Cengiran tak henti-henti bertandang di wajah Kiba, ia menari-nari sepanjang koridor bangsal rumah sakit meskipun kepayahan karena tongkat penyangganya terus-menerus menabrak dinding. Ia baru saja selesai mengintipi kamar Ino, gadis itu tengah dijenguk oleh keluarga satu-satunya, dan sepertinya mereka akur sekali. Kiba turut senang, ia meluapkan kegirangannya dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, menggangu ketenangan kemudian berlari ke halaman belakang setelah dimarahi oleh seorang suster. Kembali melakukan aktivitasnya, menyirami petak bakal bunga sambil bersiul-siul dan memainkan selang air. Saat itu jam 11 siang, ibunya datang menemuinya di halaman belakang, mengajaknya ke ruang dokter ahli spesialis Ortopedi (cabang ilmu kedokteran tentang cedera akut, kronis, dan trauma serta gangguan sistem _muskuloskeletal_ [tulang]).

Kiba tak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis, ia baru saja diberi rekomendasikan ke sebuah pusat rehabilitasi khusus di luar kota Konoha. Ini adalah sebuah peluang agar ia dapat berjalan dengan kedua kakinya lagi serta kembali ke dunia sepak bola. Akan tetapi… rasanya ia sedikit enggan meninggalkan tempat ini setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya di sini. Dan meninggalkan Yamanaka Ino sendirian tidak akan mempermudah keadaan. "Aku… ingin memikirkannya terlebih dahulu."

Seharian itu Kiba termenung sendirian di halaman belakang, berselonjor di lantai di samping pintu belakang sembari menatap langit biru. Hingga menjelang sore pun ia masih setia dalam kesepian hingga Ino datang dan menabrakkan kursi roda padanya. Ia mengeluh sebentar dan mengizinkan gadis itu menemaninya di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Kaguya-_sensei_," kata Ino, ia turut menatap langit dari tempatnya berada.

"Oh."

"Kurasa itu kesempatan bagus untukmu, _ne_?"

Kiba tak tahu harus merespons apa. Jadi ia hanya terdiam dalam kebisuan sementara matanya tak lepas dari awan yang berarak-arak menjauh. Begitu tenang sampai-sampai ia lupa jika Ino masih mengoceh padanya.

"Kita tidak bisa selamanya terus menatap langit, Kiba. Ada saatnya kita harus terbang tinggi menembus awan, melampaui bintang. Kau pasti bisa, kau akan menjadi matahari, _ne_? Cukup aku saja yang tertinggal di bumi, setidaknya aku masih bisa mengamatimu dari sini seperti bunga matahari." Ino menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju tanah cokelat yang sedikit basah, berputar-putar sembari tersenyum. Ia berdiri dengan susah payah, menginjak tanah dengan kaki bergetar. Kiba sontak berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya, membantunya. "Aku akan setia padamu, Kiba."

Hatinya sakit, tapi Kiba mencoba untuk tertawa. Ia diajak menari oleh Ino—berputar-putar di tempat hingga pusing bersama-sama, dan berpelukan. Tak didapatinya senyum yang semula dilihatnya, mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, bulir bagai kristal akibat sinaran cahaya matahari jatuh di lengannya. Kiba menoleh ke arah lain, ia sendiri tak lagi dapat menahan air mata bodohnya yang ikut-ikutan menetes mengikuti arah gravitasi.

Mereka terpaku dalam diam, dalam tangis tanpa suara. Dan kala matahari tenggelam, bunga matahari menunduk memeluk jiwa.

**…**

Musim gugur bulan kedua tahun ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, Kiba baru saja menghadiri pemakaman seorang sahabat yang sangat berarti untuknya. Hampir 4 bulan lebih ia berada di Kumogakure mengikuti terapi untuk patah tulang di kakinya, sekarang ia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa tongkat meski masih sedikit tertatih. Ia mengeratkan jaket abu-abunya, menyembunyikan rambutnya di balik topi dan mengedarkan pandang. Ia menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya yang dikenalnya dan mengucapkan belasungkawa. Setelah mengobrol sebentar, ia berpamitan.

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu sebahu menepuk pundak Kiba. "Kau Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Ya?" Kiba tidak mengenal gadis itu, juga pemuda di sebelah yang berambut kuning dan jabrik sepertinya. Tapi ia merasa sedikit familiar dengan perawakan gadis berambut unik itu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, ini Uzumaki Naruto. Aku sahabatnya Ino dari taman kanak-kanak," Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

Ah, Kiba ingat sekarang. Ino dulu pernah bercerita tentang sahabatnya yang terpisah dengannya semenjak gempa 5 tahun lalu itu padanya._ Jadi seperti inikah penampakan sahabat kecilnya Ino_? Kiba manggut-manggut. "Aku pernah mendengar tentangmu darinya," tukasnya basa-basi.

Sakura mengenyahkan Naruto yang bergelayutan di lengannya. "Kami berdua sudah seminggu lebih di sini."

"Jangan lupa pesannya Ino, Sakura-_chan_!" celetuk Naruto.

"Oh, iya!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang bebas. "Ino mengatakan bahwa ia ingin agar kau datang ke tempat di mana bumi mengucapkan janji setia pada langit. Semacam teka-teki, _ne_?" Ia dan Naruto berpikir guna mencerna maksud teka-teki yang sedikit membingungkan bagi mereka.

Untunglah Kiba tahu di mana tempat yang dimaksud.

.

.

Sesaat setelah membuka pintu belakang rumah sakit tempatnya dulu menghabiskan waktu, Kiba terperangah. Puluhan bunga matahari hampir setinggi tubuhnya menjulang tinggi berbaris rapi, seakan menyapa "Selamat datang kembali" padanya. Ia tak percaya, tetapi mendengar sekelebat informasi dari para suster yang ditemuinya di lorong rumah sakit membuatnya mengerti. Sejak Kiba berangkat ke Kumogakure, Ino-lah yang menyiram serta merawat dan menjaga bunga-bunga itu setiap harinya, tak pernah luput sehari pun. Bunga-bunga itu tumbuh sempurna sekitar sebulan yang lalu, dan tetap bertahan sampai sekarang meskipun intensitas matahari mulai menurun akibat perubahan musim. Kiba menenggelamkan diri di antara kerumunan bunga matahari, menikmati warna kuning cerah yang mendominasi, berbaur dengan tangkai-tangkai dan hijau. Tepat di tengah-tengah, sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat muda terikat dengan pita ungu di batang salah satu tangkai bunga. Penasaran, ia meraih dan membukanya. Selembar foto seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang mengenakan bando bertelinga kucing hitam tertawa bahagia di antara bunga matahari menyebabkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja, buru-buru dihapusnya dengan lengan jaketnya. Ia membalik foto itu, sebuah kalimat singkat kembali membuatnya menitikkan air mata, kali ini ia tak dapat mengontrolnya dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

**"Untuk matahariku, bunga mataharimu akan selalu setia selamanya."**

**.**

**.**

**~_Owari_~**

**PING**!

Kelar juga _fic_ buat **SON**. _Draft_ dasar _fanfic_ ini mengalami banyak perubahan, dimulai dari judul, _relationship_, dan karakter. Sumpah ane pusing pas riset tentang tetek-bengek penyakit di atas, meskipun begitu tetap dijalanin aja, sih. Ane demen dunia kedokteran, sih. :)

_Setting_ cerita kira-kira 5 tahun setelah gempa di Jepang tanggal 11 Maret tahun 2011 yang lalu. **#prayforJapan** Mulai ngetik cerita ini kira-kira akhir tahun lalu, dan sesuai tingkat kemalasan dan hobi menunda ane yang tergolong akut, _fanfic_ ini selesai juga setelah setengah tahun mengendap sampai berjamur di _flashdisk_. =x=

Ps. Jarang banget, kan, ane bikin cerita serius and _angsty_-_angsty_ kayak begene setelah sebelumnya udah ngematiin Ino di _fanfic_ "**Terakhir**"? #promosi

_Review_, _minna_? *kedip-kedipin sampai mata ane sobek*


End file.
